


聖弗拉基米爾紀念日 (教會組)

by FranzMoor



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2016/07/01槍受七十二小時挑戰的題目。<br/>題目關鍵字為：教會、藍色、擁抱、沒有回報的付出、背靠背。<br/>大量的使用了維基百科的內容，有錯誤/誤用的話很抱歉。</p></blockquote>





	聖弗拉基米爾紀念日 (教會組)

藍色的英靈歪歪的撐著臉，表情懶散的看著高壇上的兩個人。他會坐在中殿的主要原因正是因為言峰綺禮命令的緣故。真是一個麻煩的主人。

「狗真是沒坐相。」

「你說誰是狗啊。再說，我能比得過你嗎？」庫丘林都已經懶得吐槽了。金髮王者一副捨我其誰的尊樣，大開大合的坐在言峰綺禮的旁邊。他靠近言峰那側的肩膀，還時不時聳起肩來輕碰言峰。

與在場兩個從者比起來，顯得比較有穩重樣子的神父說，「Lancer，不久之後是聖弗拉基米爾紀念日，你知道嗎？」

「不知道。」第一時間老實回答的英靈頓了下，「…開頭有個聖字，聽起來是宗教的節目啊。你不是在開玩笑吧？把我叫到這裡來，突然心血來潮的想要開始扮演起神父了？」

「我好歹也是這座教堂的主人吶，從父親那一輩傳下來的神職者。」言峰說起不算理由的理由，「偶爾想要向無知的羔羊們傳達聖父的喜悅，有什麼不對嗎？」

大大的不對。雖然是自己的疑問，不過他才不相信言峰會甘願做無私侍奉上帝的神父。但話又說回來，他本來也就是個會因為高興去做各種毫無道理的事情的人，更別說現在有吉爾伽美什在旁邊，幫他搧風點火，火上加油。這個傢伙會在旁邊聽他們說話，本身就大有問題。

但庫丘林還是用手搔搔頭說，「沒有，沒什麼不對。既然是主人的命令，那我就聽吧。姑且說明一下吧──那個什麼最近過節的人。了不得的聖杯雖然把知識塞進我們腦袋裡了，但可沒有把宗教的聖人灌進來啊。」──更別提會把現世存在著一個這麼不稱職的神父，這樣的事情給灌進去了。

「說得也是。讓我想起什麼都還不知道的時候的英雄王，真是懷念。不過有一點你搞錯了，Lancer。」言峰綺禮微笑著對庫丘林闔上嘴。「他過的是『忌日』才對。」御主黏滑的嗓音像是舔過了從者的耳背，突然在庫丘林腦中響起。

「呃！」庫丘林雙肩抖動了一下，順便摀起耳抱怨道，「幹麻突然用知覺共有說話！」

「我想偶爾也該把點別的東西塞進你身體裡面。」與一臉的平靜相比的，言峰的話語可說是極其曖昧。

「……。」槍兵開口用言峰早已經知道的內容第二次罵道，「真是惡趣味。」

他並沒有故意迴避吉爾伽美什。實際上，從那傢伙閃著惡意的紅眼睛與高傲旁觀的樣子中，看得出來吉爾伽美什甚至比他還要懂。但姑且不論這個傢伙跟言峰究竟是打從一開始就臭味相投，還是一者在另一者的影響之下扭曲了本性。現在的兩個人多半是相輔相成變本加厲吧。

「雜種，蠢話說夠了嗎？」

「可以嗎，Lancer，我就簡短的說明一下。」

總之抱怨歸抱怨，庫丘林還是準備好全神去聽言峰要說的話。「嗯，沒問題，隨時可以開始。」

根據言峰描述，弗拉基米爾‧斯維亞托斯拉維奇是基輔羅斯的大公。他本來信仰異教，後來接受了東正教的洗禮，將之定為國教推行。因為他的作為，東斯拉夫人就此加入基督信仰的一環。在弗拉基米爾死後，他被天主教與東正教承認為聖人。

「關於他接受信仰，有傳說是為了取得拜占庭公主歡心的緣故。」像是知道自己從者的興趣所在，言峰補充說。

「哦？」庫丘林果然起了回應。

「為了這樁被反對的婚事，弗拉基米爾佔據了赫爾松涅斯城，以此與提供武力協助為交換，並且在答應信仰東正教的條件下，成功娶得公主。與你為了迎娶公主出門遊歷、並且不惜動武的事蹟似乎頗為相似。」

「嘿，為了一個女人嗎？」庫丘林露出牙齒笑了，「這個傢伙還滿有意思的嘛，似乎跟我合得來。」

「同樣被比作光明象徵的他，由於異教的背景，妻妾人數高達八百之多。」

「喔喔，那可真是刮目相看啊！」豪爽的英靈似乎是真的感到了暢快，興奮的拍拍了自己的大腿說，「比我還有女人緣呢！」

「哼，有什麼好大驚小怪的？」看不下去的英靈插嘴，「本王可是跟國內每個新婚的少女洞房了。」

「別拿你那外掛的事蹟來說嘴。」庫丘林滿臉嫌惡，「明明就不是靠自己的力量得來的。有幾個人會高興啊？」

「你在說什麼，雜種？能跟本王上床是種榮幸吧？」

言峰繼續說，「…可是龐大的親戚也造成了紛爭。弗拉基米爾晚年也與親生兒子兵戎相向。最後他的長子殺了三名胞弟，取得王國的繼承權。這就是弗拉基米爾的最後。」

說起聖人不幸的結束，庫丘林平靜的應了聲，「嗯，沒辦法。會成為聖人的本來就是一些不太好運的傢伙。關於他我已經瞭解了。你想叫我做什麼，言峰？」

「這個嘛……」神父低頭看向讀經臺，不自然的沉默了一下，「我希望你能參與演出。下個禮拜教會要舉行紀念日的話劇節目，人手有些太足。要是本教會的績效再不振作，被裁撤了就頭痛了。」

「啊？」這意外的情況讓庫丘林微愣了一下，才下一秒鐘他就捧腹大笑出來，「哈哈哈，不是有在認真做事嗎？會裁撤你這個不務正業的神父也是理所當然的啊！哈哈哈哈。」

言峰同意道，「的確是可笑的情境。你願意參加嗎？」

「嘿嘿。」槍兵咬了咬嘴唇抑制住笑意，「你什麼時候學會問我的意見了？反正說不做還是會命令我的吧！真是的，每次都給我下一堆麻煩命令的Master唷。好吧，我會照做的。」

「能取得你的協助，可真是感謝了。你就跟英雄王兩人好好的排練吧。」

「欸，我跟他？兩個人要排什麼？」

但言峰不顧追問的從者，早已轉過身，維持著兀自下完命令就擺手走人的個性。每次這樣最後的情況都會變得很棘手，庫丘林感到了一絲不妙。他抬頭看了看吉爾伽美什，另外那個英靈盤踞在高壇上不懷好意的笑的睥睨他。雖然不情願，庫丘林還是走近祭壇。

「拿去。」吉爾伽美什第一次紆尊將臺上的文件遞給庫丘林。

「喔…謝謝。嗯？說了那麼多結果不是我來飾演啊？」

「這不是當然的嗎？王者當然要由最有王者風範的本王來飾演了。」

「是是…會誤會的我也真是的啊。」庫丘林摸了摸自己的頭，繼續將視線往下看，自己要飾演的角色是……「為什麼我扮演的全是被刺死的角色啊！」

目空一切的王者在他踏上祭壇後，第一次抬起頭用理所當然卻有些困惑的表情看著他，「你在說什麼？除此之外剩下的，只有與本王和親的角色了…啊。」英靈的表情瞬間轉換成不善的惡意，「要嘗試一下嗎？」

「……！」察覺到變化的庫丘林一瞬間往背後跳去，高度的敏捷讓他幾乎抵達正門，離另一個英靈有十數公尺遠。但是吉爾伽美什的寶具天之鎖也在同時啟動，在拱頂下方把他拽個正著。可憐的槍兵就這麼被拴在了門旁。

「呵呵。」吉爾伽美什踱著悠閒的步伐來到被困住的英靈面前，「沒想到會變成這樣啊，狗。讓我嚐嚐看吧。」

「等等、喂…！」

金色的英靈伸出手來扼住藍色英靈的下顎，他有如高熱的太陽一般不容拒絕。朱紅的唇蓋上了庫丘林的，吉爾伽美什與他唇齒相磨。一陣鼓攪之後，吉爾伽美什拉開了距離，「嗯，真可憐言峰。」

「別得寸進尺啊，蠢貨！」庫丘林面紅耳赤的痛罵對面性格惡劣的渾蛋，勉力轉動手腕用寶具對準吉爾伽美什。

「喔？終於打算要扮演被刺死的角色了嗎？」

「哼，還不知道會是誰呢…！」

就在兩個一觸即發的從者之間，言峰綺禮的聲音又很不合時宜的出現在了耳邊。他的嗓音，「對了，Lancer，別破壞教堂。」

於是當天晚上魔力耗損的庫丘林、吉爾伽美什照例進行了補魔程序。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 2016/07/01槍受七十二小時挑戰的題目。  
> 題目關鍵字為：教會、藍色、擁抱、沒有回報的付出、背靠背。  
> 大量的使用了維基百科的內容，有錯誤/誤用的話很抱歉。


End file.
